


Cotton Candy

by puffythepig



Series: Femslashfeb2018 [6]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (1951), Disney - All Media Types, Peter Pan (1953)
Genre: Carnival, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffythepig/pseuds/puffythepig
Summary: Alice's parents are fighting again, and she makes a wish for an escape. Sure enough, her wish is granted in the form of her girlfriend floating outside of her window.





	Cotton Candy

**Author's Note:**

> This one is an au of sorts! Set in modern times, but Neverland is still real, of course. 

Alice stared out her window at the stars, hoping and wishing for a chance to get away. Her parents were fighting again, and she couldn't stand it. 

She heard her father start speaking about her in the hallway, but she couldn't make out the words. She was grateful for that.

She didn't even realize that tears were rolling down her face until a friendly hand started to lift up her chin.

Alice gasped as she stared up at her girlfriend Wendy, who was levitating outside of her window somehow. It was probably Peter helping her again, but Alice didn't mind.

"Why are you crying, Alice?"

The blond pouted up at her. "My parents are fighting again, and I can't handle it."

Wendy grinned. "Then come with us. There's a carnival in town, we can go escape there for a while."

Before Alice could decide, pixie dust was sprinkled on her and Wendy was holding her hand, and the two were flying beside each other.

Before long the two were down by the carnival, and while the other lost kids raced around and hopped onto rides, Alice found herself marveling at the lights.

She was never allowed to go to the carnival. With her parents always fighting, and her sister going to college, there wasn't anyone to take her. So seeing the glorious colors pop out at her was much more entertaining than any rides.

Sure enough, she rode a few, her hand squeezing Wendy's tightly, but the entire time she found herself staring at the beautiful lights.

The two flew off the ride and Wendy made her way over to Peter, taking a little bag from him.

In it there were little festival coins, with which Wendy pulled her girlfriend off to buy a snack with. Alice found herself staring at the beautiful cotton candy that looked like some sort of fantasy cobweb, while Webdy just giggled and handed the money over to the woman running the booth. 

Alice hadn't even noticed the candy apple that Wendy had bought, but she sure noticed the bright pink cotton candy that was handed to her. 

The two strolled through the carnival again, nibbling on their snacks.

Not meaning to, Alice began to sniffle and soon was crying full force, clinging to the other. She just felt so happy and loved, unlike she did at home. She never wanted to leave, and Wendy seemed to understand.

"We can go and leave a note for your parents. You can come home either me tonight. And tomorrow we will fly again."

Alice smiled and wiped her eyes, laughing as she started to eat her candy floss. She closed her eyes and found her giggles growing as Wendy leaned forward and kissed her cheek, sending butterflies to her cheeks.

The two finally made their way to Wendy's home, and Alice knew that while her parents were fighting, that it wouldn't last forever, and she always would have her girlfriend to comfort her; even if it was through trips to the carnival in the middle of the night.


End file.
